1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory module and a method of manufacturing the memory module. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a memory module including connection pads that are inserted into a socket of a main board to provide electrical connection with the main board and a method of manufacturing the memory module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a memory module includes a module substrate and a plurality of semiconductor packages mounted on the module substrate. The semiconductor packages may be mounted on at least one surface of the module substrate such as a printed circuit board.
The memory module is inserted into a socket and then mounted on a main board. The memory module may be electrically connected to the main board through tabs such as a connection pad.
The connection pad of the memory module may be formed to have a desired height from the module substrate. When the memory module is inserted into the socket, an insertion force may be exerted by connector pins of the socket. However, due to the height of the connection pad, the force required for insertion of the memory module may be increased, thereby causing potential damage to the memory module and short-circuit problems between adjacent connection pads.